


The Sacrifice

by lbelaqua



Category: A Foretold Affair (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, Inspired by Left 4 Dead (Video Games), it's based on the campaign "the sacrifice" hence the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbelaqua/pseuds/lbelaqua
Summary: The bridge jerks to a stop under Kea and next to them they hear Piper swear and shout, “One of the generators must have stopped! Someone’s going to have to restart it!”





	The Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Context for anyone who hasn't played Left 4 Dead:  
> This is based on one of the campaigns, The Sacrifice, in which you have to power three generators to raise a bridge enough to get a boat (for escape) under it. But then, the bridge stops, and that's where this starts.  
> In L4D, there are common and special infected. The common infected are just normal zombies, the special infected have different designs and abilities. There are several special infected variants, but the only one important for this is the Tank. They're massive, muscular zombies that don't spawn incredibly often but do a lot of damage and take a lot to bring down.

The bridge jerks to a stop under Kea and next to them they hear Piper swear and shout, “One of the generators must have stopped! Someone’s going to have to restart it!”

Kea fires into the seething masses of zombies in front of them and just like that they’re out of ammo. The screeching metal of the generator is calling forth a flood of zombies, they’ll be overwhelmed if they stay here. January calls back, “It’s impossible! There are too many of them!”

Piper doesn’t have a reply, but Kea already knows what they have to do. Their duty, their responsibility. “I’m the officer, it’s my job to protect you. I’ll go.”

Piper gives them a sharp look but nods her assent. “Be careful. We’ll cover you from up here.”

Kea nods and dives off the bridge and into the masses of zombies below. Their empty shotgun left behind, their knife the only weapon they have.

They can see the generator, it’s so close, but the zombies are swarming and their knife isn’t enough and they can barely move forward at all, let alone reach the generator.

Relief comes in the form of a pipe bomb tossed from the bridge, the zombies rushing to it and away from Kea. The few seconds it gives them is just enough to make it to the generator. They don’t waste any time, and that’s it, they’ve restarted it! But the baying of the oncoming horde is getting louder and it’s joined by the roaring of a Tank and it doesn’t take a genius to work out that Kea isn’t going to make it out of this.

They aren’t going to make it out, but if they can keep that Tank distracted for just a few moments…

They aren’t going to make it out, but maybe their teammates, their _friends_ , can.


End file.
